


The End of the World With You

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Seeking a Friend for The End of the World AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: The final scene of Seeking a Friend for the End of the World  but with Aaron and Charles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you casually watch movies and assign the characters in that movie as your own fave characters and then youre crying. please. it's so sad and very beautiful. i know the lines arent exactly the same. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OuxZy153tM
> 
> ps yikes i accidentally flagged this as noncon and it is definitely not

Aaron’s touch was gentle on Charles’ cheek, his eyes soft, the lines of his face relaxed.

“Don’t let me fall asleep, promise?” Charles said, a little edge of desperation leaking into his voice.

Their hands lay, entangled, between them. Aaron smiled sadly.

“I promise.”

“I wish we had known each other when we were much younger.” Charles continued, voice only a hair above a whisper.

“It couldn’t have happened any other way. It had to have happened now. I would have let you go.” Aaron’s answer was truthful, and his hand glided up from Charles’ jaw to stroke his hair.

“What do we do now?” Charles’ voice broke, his jaw working, tears shining in his eyes.

Aaron leaned forward to close the distance between them. “We just lay here.”

“There isn’t enough time.”

“I know.”

Charles surged forward to tuck himself into Aaron’s arms, taking a shuddering breath.

In the distance, a piece of debris made impact. The force of it rocked the house.

Aaron held Charles tighter, and the other whimpered. Aaron could feel his tears through his shirt.

“I’m scared.”

“I am madly, madly in love with you, Charlie. You’re my favorite thing.”

Charles shifted back to look him in the eyes. Aaron touched their foreheads together. He was crying now, too. Charles’ breath whistled as he struggled to calm himself.

Aaron drew him into a slow, deep kiss. Even with his eyes closed, he could see the light of the approaching asteroid. He thumbed away a tear on Charles’ face. Charles clung to his arms.

“Charlie,” He breathed, pulling back to appraise him one last time.

“Aaron.”

“I’m so glad I got to meet you.”

The definition of Charles before him faded into white light.


End file.
